


Come Away With Me

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: <i>The West Wing</i> and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

His head lolls, but the airport chair is too short and his head rolls down onto my shoulder. I brush the dark hair back from his brow and try to keep a tender smile from curling my lips. One of the things I love about this job is being there for him when he needs me, which is more and more often as time has gone by. These quiet moments of almost-intimacy on the road are a delight. I note that he cut himself more than usual shaving this morning. Did he sleep? His eyelids flutter.

"Josh?"

"I'm here, Sam."


End file.
